Spherus Magna (SM)
History After Spherus Magna's reformation, war waged everywhere. Some fought for control of the island, some for the Ignika, and society was fractured into bits. But soon, a greater force attempted to seize control. Teridax's essence was revived, using a forgotten, captured sample of his antidermis from years ago. Teridax and his followers were recognized as the sole enemy of Spherus Magna, and they warred for one year. After a year of fighting, a Toa named Vahkna was imprisoned in the Makuta Fortress. He managed to break free, and killed Teridax himself. For this, Vahkna was elected ruler of Spherus Magna, now the Kingdom. He sacrificed his Toa power to create more Toa, started a government, and separated the Kingdom into 6 districts. About 100 years after Vahkna's election, those who had lived before his rule began to die off. The Turaga uncovered another society that opposed him, and blamed them on their deaths. Currently, Vahkna is nearing the end of his 500-year term. Landscape Ta-Magnus Main article: Ta-Magnus What was once the region of Vulcanus has expanded into the first district, Ta-Magnus. It serves as the heat source for the entire Kingdom. Elements from the Great Volcano in the Valley of the Maze have been integrated into the city. Ga-Magnus Main article: Ga-Magnus A portion of Aqua Magna has become Ga-Magnus. The buildings are built on top of the endless oceans, and underwater tunnels have been built as well. The region acts as the Kingdom's water supply. Onu-Magnus Main article: Onu-Magnus Under Bara Magna's expanse, a series of caverns and tunnels have been carved. The caverns have a near endless supply of minerals, and have been used by the Kingdom as such. A large portion of the tunnels remain unmapped, for several Baterra reside there. Po-Magnus Main article: Po-Magnus About half of Bara Magna was controlled by the Kingdom, and that area was named Po-Magnus. It is on the very edge of the Kingdom's boundaries, and has no valuable resources. However, the mountains serve as the Kingdom's primary military base. Le-Magnus Main article: Le-Magnus The region of Bota Magna was renamed as Le-Magnus. It is used for its trees and vegetation. The area conceals several dangerous Rahi and creatures native to Spherus Magna. Ko-Magnus Main article: Ko-Magnus The Northern Frost was seized and named Ko-Magnus. Ko-Magnus is very valuable for its exsidian deposits, and has many Knowledge Towers for the Kingdom's military strategies and history. Av-Magnus Main article: Av-Magnus Otherwise known as the District of Light, Av-Magnus was built in the very heart of Spherus Magna from the remains of the Mata Nui robot and the Prototype Robot. The district is the capitol of the Kingdom, and houses the Council that governs it. The residents of the city are very odd, with often painted armor and implants. Bara Magna Main article: Bara Magna The area of Bara Magna that was not claimed remained out of the Kingdom's reach. It was filled with the remnants of the Rock Tribe and the Iron Tribe, as well as the rebellion, which was settled in the Black Spike Mountains and the area surrounding. Teridax's Fortress Main article: Teridax's Fortress The abandoned Valley of the Maze was conquered by Teridax and his followers, and turned into their base. He used a climate transformer to engulf the fortress in thunderstorm forever, and it remained so after his death. The valley surrounding the maze is now flooded. Category:Planets Category:User:Shadowmaster Category:Locations